Unhealthy Obsessions
by MeowMeow Man
Summary: Kiba always had one unhealthy obsession.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: Achifichi. I apologize if you thought this royally sucked. Feel free to give constructive criticism.

**Unhealthy Obsessions**

Kiba had always been called some form of dog.

When he was a toddler and learning to walk (or rather... crawl like a proper dog,) all the females of his clan who saw him would spontaneously exclaim, "What a cute little puppy! He's so adorable! Look at him growling at Kuromaru... he's so precious!" (Looking back, they all could see that boosting Kiba's ego at that age had quite a nasty aftereffect.)

When he graduated from the Academy his father boasted, "My son's going to be such a wonderful alpha male someday what with all of his strength and wit (the poor man was obviously in denial,) he'll land himself the hottest bitch in all of Konoha!" Kiba at that moment was extremely embarrassed at his father's outburst and the way he used the term 'bitch' so freely even if they were a clan that used ninken as partners.

He wasn't even sure that he liked girls all that much.

He had long given up the prospect of cooties but there was one certain loud-mouth blond that wouldn't leave his mind. Kiba took long lingering looks at Naruto when he dozed of in the middle of class. Kiba looked at his silky golden hairs, he obsessed over Naruto cute little snore, and even though he would tell him to shut his mouth up and throw little insults at Naruto when he went on his loud rants about how he was going to be Hokage or when he babbled on about his ramen excursions, Kiba would always silently pray that Naruto would never stop talking just so he could listen to him.

Kiba wasn't sure if his parents would approve of bringing Naruto into the pack though. Naruto had a vague smell of foxes and even though he was a fellow canine, dogs are not naturally in love with foxes. Therefore, the parent thing got a little harder. When he really thought about it though, no other adult in Konoha really liked foxes either...

After the Sasuke defection incident, both of them were hospitalized. Even with Naruto's amazing regeneration abilities, (which Kiba did not know about,) Naruto was still unconscious longer than Kiba was. Of course, being the loyal mutt he was, Kiba immediately went to go see how Naruto was doing. He stepped into the blinding white room and almost tripped on the innocent little metal cart conveniently located right where someone could fall over it and lunge right out the window. Kiba took a seat on the cheap almost-plastic chair the hospital provided.

Kiba thought Naruto was the most beautiful thing he could and would ever see. Naruto looked so peaceful laying there... The hokage had said that Sasuke the Everlasting Bastard had driven a technique 'The Great Kakashi' had taught through his Naruto's lung. Kiba was wordlessly fuming.

Kiba considered what he would say to him if Naruto woke up when he was still here.

_' I have a not-so-secret-anymore gay crush on you Naruto.'_

He mentally slapped himself for this one. He sounded too desperate and his future self would not approve in his shamelessness.

_' Naruto Uzumaki, I have dubbed you as a very worthy mate, so how about we do it right now so I can claim you as my own?'_

This he decided, sounded a little better but he doubted Naruto wouldn't be at least a little pissed off.

Kiba at this moment, started pondering the possibility that Naruto was straight or even worse – not interested in him. Somehow it never occurred to him-

"You know, even in the academy I called you dog-breath but I didn't actually confirm it until now." The little blond had woken up while Kiba was deep in his consciousness. Naruto flashed Kiba one of his famous foxy grins. Kiba felt like melting under that smile but he mentally slapped himself again and shot Naruto an annoyed look.

"Baka, at least I'm not solely dependent on ramen as my only means of living," Kiba retorted.

Naruto gave Kiba a fake hurt look, "I'm so sorry for being a ramen addict... you don't know how hard it is trying to quit," Naruto gave the dog-boy another grin.

Kiba gave a wide smile that showed off his sharp canines. Then, his face softened, "I was worried about you."

Naruto gave a warm (if not kinda odd,) chuckle, "You know, I never thought you swung that way."

Kiba threw his head back and started staring at the ceiling, "Neither did I."

Naruto gave a resounding sigh, "If I was a girl, and this was a cheesy romance novel, this would be the part where we confess our love to each other and passionately make out."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "I guess your right, this is really cheesy,"

"I really do like you though Kiba."

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, and I would make out with you if you didn't sound so desperate," Naruto grinned for the third time.

"I guess ramen and blond haired boys are unhealthy obsessions huh?"

Naruto answered by jumping on the chair Kiba was sitting on and knocked both of them over.

"Yep."

**Owari.**

Done. Review Please, constructive criticism greatly appreciated. I might write another chapter or something if someone out there says they'd like one...

Please excuse my repetitiveness in this.


End file.
